


A Thousand Generations

by willowthevalkryie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE MOVIE, F/M, IM SERIOUS NO CHEATERS, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Unless you’d like to do this to urself, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthevalkryie/pseuds/willowthevalkryie
Summary: My 12 AM 20 minute trash rewrite of one of TROS’ best scenes.DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN TROS YET IM BEGGING YOU THESE ARE DIRECT SPOILERSYOUVE BEEN WARNED YOU CANT SUE ME PAST THIS POINT
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Thousand Generations

_A thousand generations live in you now._

The words, spoken by every Jedi to ever exist, overwhelm Rey. She recognizes them all instantly. Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka Tano. Mace Windu. Leia Organa. Luke Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-gon Jin. Master Yoda. Too many more to name aloud, but she knows all of them. And they all speak to her. _You can do it, Rey. Defeat him_. They all speak their own words of encouragement. Then she hears one last voice.

_We need you, Rey._

_Ben_ , she thinks, a faint smile gracing her lips.

“I am all of the Sith!” The Emperor raises his arms further, and Rey presses her sabers into the surge of electricity once more.

“And I am all of the Jedi.” Rey speaks in the volumes of hundreds of legends as they all fight beside her. She presses the sabers of her teachers towards her grandfather one last time, and she watches as he is melted away.

Exhaustion takes over her body as the Sith around her crumble into dust.

And she is at peace.

~

A hand claws desperately from the crevasse Ben Solo had been pushed into moments earlier. He pulls himself out of the hole. He sees Rey, lying lifeless on the ground ahead of him.

Barely two steps, and Ben stumbles to the ground. He, too, is exhausted from the fight, and he reaches for Rey, groaning in distress as he desperately tries to reach her. He stands again, stumbling closer to her, and he manages to crawl close enough to lift her lifeless body gently into his arms and drag himself into a sitting position.

He studies her face. Her open eyes show that she is dead, and a Ben stares at her for a moment, gently supporting her with the little strength he has left.

Then he remembers.

Ben places a hand over her stomach, calling on the will of the force to heal her wounds. He silently prays for the Jedi of the past to let her go. Let her free of the force. Bring her back to him.

A hand grabs his arm. She is gasping for air for a moment, and she doesn’t seem to mind being held in Ben’s arms like this. She looks back at him, her eyes full of wonder. He lets out a sob reluctantly and throws his arms around her, shaking at the delayed realization that she is right there. She does the same, and they hold tight to each other’s embrace like the world could end at any moment.

They pull apart, almost reluctantly, and they study each other’s faces for what feels like hours. Rey speaks.

“Ben.” She says. And at that moment, they collide in a kiss that dares to mend all that has been done between them.

They pull away once more, both reveling in the beauty of the long-awaited kiss. Ben looks Rey straight in the eyes and gives her a bright smile, one of pure content. Of love.

He is happy.

And then he is at peace.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so tbh I STILL LITERALLY CANNOT BELIEVE THEYRE ACTUALLY CANON LIKE I WAS NOT EXPECTING IT BUT OMG DISNEY NOTICED HOW MUCH WE NEEDED THIS REYLO CONTENT I MEAN YES
> 
> AND BEN REDEMPTION AND HAN COMING BACK IS ALL I NEED RN TROS HAD SO MANY CALLBACKS TO LITERALLY EVERY SHOW AND MOVIE EVEN THE ANIMATED ONES,,,,,,, LIKE AHSOKA???? YES PLEASE GIVE ME THE BABEY


End file.
